Girl Meets Christmas
by hintofmint
Summary: A collection of Christmas one-shots to get you in the Christmas spirit. Mainly Joshaya and Rucas
1. Finally Us

**I do not own Girl Meets World or anything you may recognise.**

 **Hey guys,**

 **I hope you enjoy my Girl Meets World Christmas one-shot collection! If you have any ideas or suggestions feel free to write it in the reviews**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Maya's POV**

I hate Christmas.

I hate everything about it, from the cheesy commercials to the cliché carols. From the 1st up until the 25th the month is dedicated to presents and lights and naivety plays. For 24 days you are filled with false hope and excitement, until the day finally arrives. And when it does you realise that all the preparation was for nothing, because after you have opened your presents, had your dinner, and the excitement has fizzed down, what do you have left?

A mess. A mess is what you have left. It hits you that it will take you days to clean up, but how long will it take you to fix your broken heart? An emptiness looms after Christmas is over. The decorations hang meaninglessly now that the season has passed, and the lights seem to shine a little too brightly. You try to reignite your happiness with New years, but let's be honest, that's never as good as Christmas. So my point still stands, what's the point in giving people hope that's only going to be taken away after?

That's why I'm here on Christmas Eve with nothing to prepare or look forward to. Most of my friends invited me to spend Christmas with them, but I turned them all down, even Riley. I wasn't going to spend Christmas with her if _he_ was there. I realised that if a guy you've known your whole life still doesn't like you at 21,theres no hope.

My thoughts are interrupted when my phone starts to ring.

"Hello"

"Hi Maya. I know it's Christmas eve and everything , but the band we booked just cancelled on us and we have no other acts, do you mind performing today?" I can literally picture Topanga's face right now, Christmas is a busy time for the coffee shop.

"Okay, but you owe me okay?" I tease

"Double presents it is then. Thanks so much!"

I end the call and throw on my jacket before heading out, I really just wanted to relax today.

Bah, humbug!

* * *

I take a breath and beam as the crowd claps wildly, cheering for me to sing again.

"How bout some Christmas songs?" someone yells from the crowd, pretty soon everyone is agreeing which soon turn into the crowd urging me to sing 'All I want for Christmas is you" I can feel my face twisting at the suggestion, I _don't_ sing Christmas songs.

"I'm sorry, I don't know the chords" I say, signalling to my guitar. The crowd groans, and I give them an apologetic look.

Thank goodness I'm off the hook.

"Wait" someone shouts "I know the chords" The crowd cheers, and I scan the clusters of people to search for the person who said this. I can feel my mouth forming into a little circle, as I realise who it is.

It's _him._

Otherwise known as Joshua Matthews, Uncle Boing and man of my dreams. Note the _dreams_ part, he's made it clear that we could never happen. Everything about him makes my heart beat a million times a minute, where do I even begin? And who could blame me when he has those amazing ocean blue eyes, outlined with those gorgeous long eyelashes. And his perfect chocolate brown hair that falls perfectly over his forehead. Let's not forget his smile, I swear it could melt ice, when he smiles at you it feels as if you are the only person that matters to him in that moment.

But like I said, man of my _dreams._

My thoughts are interrupted when I hear him tuning my guitar, I begin to protest, but the microphone is thrusted into my hand and Josh begins to play.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need

I don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true oh

All I want for Christmas is you"

I look over to Josh and our gazes connect. My voice grows stronger as I realise what I'm signing has some truth to it.

The last verse comes and I look at Josh, making sure that he knows that I'm singing about him

"I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is you"

I close my eyes stretching the last note, I can hear my voice spreading across the room. I shock myself at how amazing I sound, maybe Christmas songs are my thing. I open my eyes and the room is silent in shock, before breaking out into loud cheers. I thank them and run of the stage, my face red from blushing.

A group of people approach me, praising me on my singing. I thank them and talk to them for a while before a certain voice interrupts me.

"Maya?" I turn around to find Josh gazing at me with an expression I can't quite read.

"Josh. What do you want?" I narrow my eyes, tapping my foot impatiently, although in reality I am thrilled that he wants to talk to me.

"I just, er. You were...good, really good" his voice falters and his eyes drop to the floor avoiding my own. Is _the_ Joshua Matthews nervous around me? A smirk plays on my lips realising this.

"Thanks Josh, you were good too"

He gives me a half smile before preparing to leave, but then stops and faces me.

"Hey Maya, I know that you're not into Christmas and all, but it wouldn't feel right without you tomorrow. Do you want to join us this year? I'm sure they wouldn't mind, your practically family"

I smile at his sweet gesture, but frown after realising I already said no to Riley. "I'm sorry but..." his expression drops and his eyes darken slightly with sadness. My heart melts a little and I finally give in "Ok then..."

"Yes!" He pulls me into a tight hug, and I laugh at his excitement. He looks up before looking deeply into my eyes.

"Hey Maya, we're under the mistletoe" he looks up before his lips lock with mine. The caress of his lips against mine sends my heart racing, and a warmth fills my body. He places his hand at the back of my head, deepening the kiss. Just when the climax builds, he pulls away.

"I really like you Maya"

I grin and my heart explodes, I'm about to reply but look up, I playfully narrow my eyes, realising that he tricked me.

"Josh, how come I don't see any mistletoe?"

"Um..." he runs out of the shop and into the snowy streets, I chase after him, laughing so hard that my breath is visible in the cold air.

Maybe Christmas isn't so bad after all...

 **Hope you guys liked this X I do not own All I want for Christmas is you by Mariah Carey, although it is like the best Christmas song ever! What are you guy's favourite Christmas songs?**

 **Until next time,**

 **hintofmint xxx**


	2. Our First Christmas

**I do not own Girl Meets World or anything you may recognise**

 **Hey guys,**

 **I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in ages! I promise I'll try to publish at least one new one shot every day. I'm on winter break, so that means a lot more updates!**

 **This is a Rucas one shot, they are a newly married couple and this is their first Christmas together. Thank you for all the reviews and follows, you guys are awesome. If anyone has any pairing or story requests feel free to write it in the comments**

 **Merry Christmas xxx**

 **hintofmint**

 **Riley's POV:**

This is it!

Our first Christmas together as a married couple. I look over to my sleeping green-eyed husband and smile. Everything is going to be perfect.

I get out of bed and grab the decorations from the basement. We only moved in to our new apartment a week and a half ago so we've had no time to decorate.

I sling the tinsel round my neck whilst holding a few ornaments. I scan the room picturing where everything is going to go.

"Okay, I can do this. It's Christmas Eve, and we have no food, no decorations and the presents haven't been wrapped. But it's okay, I have everything under control" I furrow my eyebrows and convince myself that I can do this- I think.

I pour the decorations out of the box, and hang them in random places. After I've finished I grin proudly, satisfied with my work. I can feel myself frowning as I try to think of what I've forgotten to do- shoot, the tree!

I run around trying to remember where I put it. At least I don't buy real trees, cause by now all the good ones will be gone.

"Morning Riles" I stop my frantic running and kiss Lucas on the cheek. I sigh and drag a hand through my hair, worried about what I'm going to do.

"Are you okay?" he asks

"No Lucas! How can I be okay when I can't find the stupid tree?" I flop down on the sofa, heavily breathing in and out in an attempt to calm myself down.

"What do you mean? I'm going to get the tree now. I know this great place about two hours away that sells them really cheap-"

I stop him. Whoever said we were going to get a real tree?

"Lucas, I have a fake tree somewhere. You don't need to drive two hours to get a new one" his nose crinkles when I say fake, we might a have a problem...

"Riles, I don't do _fake_ trees. Back in Texas nearly everyone has a real one" He sighs before grabbing his car keys.

"Well here in New York fake tree are common. Plus I hate real trees, they make a huge mess, which I will have to tidy up" I say. He needs to know that he can't just go changing the rules!

"I'll see you later Riles, with our _real_ tree" he walks out, leaving me staring at where he was just standing. He did _not_ just do that.

I suddenly remember that the tree is under our bed, so I get it and assemble it before adding the ornaments.

"Perfect" I breath, whilst adding the star.

I gaze at the star, honoured that my mom gave it to me as a way of remembering my family at Christmas. It's been in our family for 15 years...

The door swings open and Lucas lunges in a huge tree, bits of leaves leave a trail from where he was dragging it.

I narrow my eyes, pissed at the fact that he actually bought the tree. His expression matches my own when he sees my tree.

"I guess you've started a war" I smirk

"Riley, I never meant to upset you, but this cost me a lot of money! There's no way we're not using it!" he defends

"Whatever" I roll my eyes "I guess this just means we'll have two trees. I'm going to make Christmas lunch"

"Wait, I thought we we're having it at my parents place" he says. My eyes widen at what he just said, I thought we were going to _my_ parents place.

"Lucas, I said lunch. We're having _dinner_ over at my parents house" I say bluntly. He can't just go changing traditions!

"No. We never agreed to that, my family have already prepared everything" I can tell that he's getting annoyed, but honestly I don't care.

"Wait, so your family means more than mine? Is that what you're saying?" I yell. I look at the cowboy ornament he's about to place on the top of his tree.

"Isn't the star meant to go there?" I ask as he puts in on top.

"No, in Texas we celebrate the cowboy at Christmas, do you have a problem with that?" he challenges.

I hold in a scream, frustrated with the way everything's turning out. Everything was meant to be perfect.

"Yes, I do Lucas. First the tree, then Christmas dinner and now that stupid cowboy! Why are you changing everything?"

"Me? How about you? Who the hell buys fake trees?!" his voice booms around the room and I jump. I can't believe he just yelled at me like that.

Tears brim my eyes before I respond.

"I do, Lucas"

I turn and run, not caring that it's snowing. I go to the bus stop and watch as the snowflakes stick to my clothes.

"Riley!" I swivel around to find Lucas running after me "Wait, I need to tell you something"

My voice is icy as I speak "You better make it quick, my bus is about to arrive. If we can't agree on anything I might as well spend Christmas with my family"

His eyes flash with pain as he holds my hands "I'm your family Riley. I'm so sorry, it's just that everything is so different now . I over reacted, we can have your tree and star, we can even go to your parent's place for dinner. Anything, I just need you to be with me"

A single tear rolls down my cheek as the words he said sink in. I look into his eyes deeply before pulling him into a passionate kiss. The snowflakes dance around us, settling effortlessly to the world below. We are interrupted by a loud honk, and we pull away, panting slightly.

"That's your bus, I guess...I'll see you soon" Lucas's eyes downcast and he plays with his thumbs nervously.

"Luke. I need you too, I wanted everything to be perfect, but now I realise that I have all I need right in front of me. Christmas really is about the people you love. We aren't doing Christmas my way, or your way. We're doing it our way" I kiss his forehead lightly, and a huge grin spreads across his face.

"You know I love you Riles, more than you'll ever know"

"I know." I can sense a smirk appearing on my face before I reply "But I love you to the moon"

"Well, I love you to the moon and back" he replies

"Are you starting a war?" I challenge playfully

"Nope, I'm starting _our_ war" he grabs my hand and I smile before turning to face him

"So, where are we having dinner?"

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this, I loved writing it!**

 **Until next time,**

 **hintofmint x**


	3. Just About Managing

**I do not own Girl Meets World or anything you may recognise**

 **Hey guys,**

 **Thanks for all your sweet reviews! I know it's past Christmas but I thought I'd finish off this one shot.**

 **Summary: Maya and Josh are an engaged couple who face a few problems in the run up to Christmas. How will they make Christmas perfect for their daughters when so much is going wrong?**

 **I hope you like this,**

 **hintofmint x**

 **Maya's POV:**

My eyes flutter open, as I feel someone tugging lightly at my hair.

I glare at my 3 year old twins Aviana and Sienna, irritated that they interrupted my sleep.

"Mommy look! We wrote our Christmas lists" Sienna yells, clearly misreading my expression.

I sigh and nod slightly as Sienna holds up her letter to my face " I even added stickers" she beams proudly

"And I put glitter" Aviana adds. My anger washes away as they both laugh in excitement, leaving the letters by the fire place.

I marvel at my two girls, still amazed at how they can be so different, yet so alike. Sienna has dark unruly hair, and curious blue eyes. She can create an adventure out of anything, although her wild imagination often lands her in trouble. Aviana has wavy blonde hair, a few shades darker than mine and eyes the exact same shade of brown as Riley's. She's very quiet and reserved and prefers to do things that require a high level of concentration, such as painting or reading. Even though they are polar opposites, somehow they always find a way to remind us that they are twins.

"Wow they look amazing, I'm sure Santa will love them too" I pull them both into hug, and kiss their foreheads gently before checking the time.

"Girls, it's time to sleep"

"We can't sleep now mommy, daddy promised to read us a story" Aviana pouts

"I know, but he's working late. He'll read to you tomorrow" I reassure her

"You promise?"

"I promise" I ruffle Aviana's hair before she goes to join her sister in their room.

I wait for Josh to arrive but after half an hour I start to become impatient.

"Where could he be? He promised to be back early" I mumble to myself whilst pacing the room. I run my fingers through my hair, before plunging down on the sofa.

The door opens, and I feel Josh's warm lips on the top of my head. I turn to look at him and gasp slightly as I take in his appearance.

He has dark bags under his eyes, his hair is in all directions and his eyes almost seem lifeless. Their usual bright colour has faded into a dull, tiresome shade. Something is defiantly wrong

"Josh, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it. I'm just tired" He squeezes my hand reassuringly, but his eyes tell a different story.

"If you're sure, maybe you should speak to your boss about all the hours your putting in" I suggest, knowing how hard he's been working recently.

"No, it's okay Maya. If I work less hours I won't get paid as much, and we need all the money we can get" he says referring to our small two bed roomed apartment.

I sigh gently "Maybe I can find a way to start working again, you can't do this on your own Josh..."

"No" he stops me "The girls would be heartbroken. Plus we don't have nearly enough money for childcare" I wrap my arms around his neck and I can feel him relaxing into my hold.

"I know, but we have so much to pay and save up for. The wedding, a new house, stuff for Aviana and Sienna, how are we going to afford it all?"

"I don't know Maya, all I can promise you is that we'll just about manage. I'm sure of it"

 _ **4 days before Christmas**_

This can't be happening.

Not now, now whilst we're just barely getting by.

I don't understand, we were _so_ careful. I was just one stupid night, one stupid mistake.

How am I going to tell Josh? This will destroy him, he's already working _so_ hard.

Memories from four years ago come flooding back, I was 18 and pregnant with the twins, I swore to myself that this would never happen again. And yet here I am in the same position again.

I grip the pregnancy test in my hand, tears rolling down my cheeks as I stare at the positive sign. We were doing okay, we were just about managing. How are we going to be able to afford a baby? Just providing the basics for them costs a lot, not to mention the fact that we have two 3 year olds to look after.

I hear the door open, shortly after I hear the twins squealing.

Josh laughs "Where's your mom?"

"She's in the bathroom" Aviana says

"Yeah, she's been in there for a while" Sienna continues

I can hear Josh approaching the door and I quickly hide the test and wipe the tears from my face.

"Maya, can I come in?" he says softly

"Okay" he pushes the door open, and his expression softens as soon as he looks at me

"Maya, are you okay? You look like you've been crying" his voice is filled with concern, and I almost tell him the truth- but I don't. I can't hurt him like this.

I stand up and make my way to our bedroom "I'm fine, I was thinking about my dad"

"Maya, I know your lying. Just tell me the truth" he pulls me into a hug and I immediately start sobbing into his shoulder. I can feel all the strength I had mustered unravelling with my tears.

"Josh, I have to tell you something. This will effect everything, and I'm sorry. I'm just not sure what to do anymore" I inhale before telling him the news.

"I'm pregnant"

I watch, expecting him to be angry. Instead his eyes show signs of fear.

He speaks so quietly that I can barely hear him "I lost my job, Maya"

I freeze, what does he mean lost his job?

"My contract ended, they told us last week that today would be our last day. That's why I was upset that day, I just didn't have the heart to tell you."

I shake my head in disbelief before more tears stream down my cheeks "This cannot be happening. Christmas is a few days away and yet everything is collapsing"

"I only have enough money to get the girls one small present each" he admits "I don't know how I'm going to explain why they got so little"

I just shake my head some more and he holds me closely, never letting go.

 **Christmas day**

"Mommy, daddy wake up, it's Christmas!"

Both Josh and I have been dreading this day. Sienna and Aviana only have one present each and we have barely enough food to call it a dinner.

Josh sits up and pulls his top over his head "Girls, now don't expect much..."

He is cut off by more screaming "Yay, your awake let's go open our presents!" they both run to the living room and we follow, not ready to see the disappointment on their faces.

"Oh, did Santa not come?" Sienna asks

My heart sinks to the bottom of my chest as I try to come up with an answer.

"Merry Christmas!" the Matthews family and a few of my own come bursting through the door

"Riley!" I shout as I spot my best friend

"Hey aunt Maya" she teases "I still can't believe you engaged to my uncle"

"Engaged Riles, we're not married yet. What are you guys doing here?"

"Josh told us everything, we couldn't let Christmas go by without making sure it was special for Aviana and Sienna"

I notice that each guest has brought a gift for the twins, my eyes well with tears as I hug Riley

"Thank you so much, how can I ever repay you?"

"Your family Maya, we did it because we love you guys. Love shouldn't come at a cost" She says. My heart fills with love as I see the smiles on the twins faces. "There's also some gifts for the baby"

"The baby?" I automatically place my hand on my stomach "how do you know?"

"It's okay peaches" Riley laughs "Josh told me. He was nearly ripping his hair out stressing about how he was going to provide for 5 people. Eventually he confided in me"

"But how does everyone else know if Josh only told you?" I ask

"I told everyone else so that we could help you out, I know you and Josh are going through a hard time right now, I hope that's okay"

"Normally I would've accepted help, but right now we need as much of it as we can get. Thanks Riley" I smile and she goes to help out her mom with the food.

"Isn't this amazing?" I feel Josh wrap his arms around my stomach, kissing the side of my head gently.

"Yeah it really is. I guess we forgot that we have so many people who love us, they always pull through for us in times of need" I say.

The twins come running towards us in excitement

"Look at all the presents we got! And is it true we are going to have a new baby, Riley just told us" Sienna squeals

I glance at Riley and she mouths an apology to me.

"Yeah, it is. Are you guys excited?" Josh asks

They both nod vigorously before walking away arguing about what gender the baby is going to be.

"See I told you we'd just about manage" Josh smiles

"I think we're going to do more than just manage. I think we're going to be just fine" I quickly kiss him, when we break apart he tucks a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Merry Christmas Maya"

"Merry Christmas Josh"

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this last one shot.**

 **Thanks for all your support,**

 **hintofmint x**


End file.
